


Enemies With Benefits

by KrissyG927



Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [34]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: Daryl meets up with an old nemesis from his past. They still don't like each other, but some things can't be stopped once they are set in motion.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daryl Dixon Smut One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664431
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Weezer, I am patiently waiting for their tour with Green Day and Fallout boy to be rescheduled.

Daryl and Isabelle didn’t like each other at all, not in grade school and not in high school and not in adulthood when they found themselves working side by side bartending at the same dive bar home from college one summer. They had always just been like oil and water all their lives and avoided one another successfully for a long time.

Isabelle had been gone to school up north and he was shocked when he saw her walking through the door on the sweltering night in May.

She watched as his face fell when she strolled in and laughed as she made her way to the end of the bar in her Doyle’s Pub shirt and black shorts.

“I just killed your whole vibe didn’t I Dixon?”

“Really Izz? I thought you were in New York.”

“Home for the summer, just like you.”

“You ain’t been home in four years.”

“Well, I’m here now,” She stashed her purse behind the counter and laughed at the sour expression on his face.

“Fuck my life.” He groaned as she grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist.

“Come on Daryl it’ll be just like old times in debate club,” She laughed and already he was pissed just looking at her. Merle was at the door bouncing with Shane and they both laughed at the two of them snarking at each other.

Some things just never changed, no matter how much time had passed.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

They bickered and took potshots at each other all night long, but worked mostly well together serving the customers that came in. There was no way Daryl could stay working in this place with her, it was a shame because this had been his summer job for years. 

Why did she have to come back to town? If it was even possible she was even more annoying than ever At one point Abraham had to step in between them before things escalated into a brawl over the last bottle of vermouth. Both of them backed down after that. The night went by fast, thankfully.

“How do you know Abe?” Daryl asked as they made drinks halfway through the night, he was trying to make small talk just to help the time pass. He missed Tara, the other bartender who was off that night. He and she were good friends.

“He’s my Uncle.”

“God dammit,” Daryl sighed, this was just his luck. He concentrated on his job and the music, Abe always played the best music and tonight it was a gift.

//////////////////////////////

“Can I trust you two assholes to close this place without killing each other, Merle said he had to bounce early, something about a blonde named Andrea and Shane has summer classes.”

“Sure…”

“Got it boss…” Daryl answered.

“Walk my niece to her car later Daryl, yeah?” Abe stated as he lit a cigar and blew the smoke out the side of his mouth.

“Of course,” He answered, “What kind of jerk do you think I am?”

“Known you and your brother a long time Daryl, if I didn’t like ya’s you wouldn’t be here.” Abe said as he said goodnight and locked the door behind him. Isabelle busied herself washing glasses and tried to ignore him as best she could.

“You need to lighten up Izz,” Daryl observed.

“I’ve had just about enough of your mouth tonight, I can’t believe I have to do this all summer!”

“Go back to the city then,” Daryl shrugged as he put the glasses in the sink and lit a cigarette. He had already decided he’d have to quit or work opposite shifts from her because she was already a pain in his ass.

“Jerry said to bring up a couple of cases for tomorrow, come on put it out I wanna go home.” Isabelle complained. 

“Now I’ve had enough of your mouth, fuck you.”

“Fuck you back.”

The disdain was heavy in the air, it was just the same as when they were in high school, but there was something else too. They both felt it at the same time, as if a breeze blew by them and made all the hair on their bodies stand up. They stood there transfixed by each other, it was like they had never seen each other before.

Weezer was playing over the speakers, they were Isabelle’s favorite band, and it was like kismet. All of the sudden Daryl Dixon was looking just fine to her, maybe it was the heat finally getting to her, but she didn’t care.

******Oh yeah  
Alright  
Somebody's Heine'  
Is crowdin' my icebox  
Somebody's cold one  
Is givin' me chills.****

“Fuck…” He put the cigarette out as she requested and dragged his eyes over her as she ran her hand through her hair and a little bead of sweat slid down over her neck and down her shirt. Daryl imagined following that bead with his mouth, and wondered how sweet her skin would taste.

He wasn’t wrong, something in the air had changed. He swallowed once and licked his lips and Izzy was mesmerized by him. This was not a good idea and they both knew it, but desire was sparking between them and it would not be stopped.

“This is crazy,” She breathed out while not taking her eyes from him, “I don’t even like you.”

“I don’t like you either…”

***Guess I'll just close my eyes  
Oh yeah  
Alright  
Feels good  
Inside******

It hung there in the air between them, unspoken yet they both understood where this was going to end up.His eyes were so blue and he was so incredibly hot, how had she never noticed before, had he changed that much in four years? She was all lost in her thoughts, staring at him until he broke the silence between them.

“Izzy?”

“Daryl?”

“I..” He stumbled for words, unable to articulate what was going through his mind, struck mute by how beautiful she had become. Isabelle left town a girl and came back a woman.

“Come here…” She whispered.

He closed the distance between them in a second and Izzy’s back was against the bar. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he went in for a scorching kiss. Her hands slid into his hair as he slid his tongue into her mouth and took possession of her.

*************Flip on the telly  
Wrestle with Jimmy  
Something is bubbling  
Behind my back  
The bottle is ready to blow.***

His hands were everywhere, and hers slid down over his ass and into his back pockets, pulling him closer to her as he devoured her mouth with his. It was on.

“Fuck yes,” He groaned into the side of her neck as she pressed her body against his growing erection. The pressure was already so intense, and she kissed him this time as her hands held him up against her. There was no mistaking what she wanted, or what he wanted.

**********Say it ain't so  
Your drug is a heartbreaker  
Say it ain't so  
My love is a life taker.**********

Daryl picked her up and sat her on the bar, swiping glasses out of the way then made vicious eye contact with her with his eyes searching hers and she nodded her head.

“No say it. Tell me what you want.” He demanded.

“I want your cock inside me as deep as possible…”

“Jesus,” He kissed her again, dirtier this time fucking her mouth with his tongue then laying sweet kisses along her neck.

“Stop talking, you’ll ruin it.” Isabelle moaned.

“No it won’t,” He leaned closer to her ear, “Just listen,” He whispered, “If you want it, I’m going to strip off your clothes and make you cum all over this bar.” 

“...yes…” She gulped out as his hand made its way under her shirt.

“I got this…” He crooned into her ear. He was right, the dirty talk was hot, Isabelle was already on fire, who knew this guy was this guy.

“Your boss isn’t going to like it…”

“Then don’t tell him…”

*********I can't confront you  
I never could do  
That which might hurt you  
So try and be cool  
When I say  
This way is a water slide away from me  
That takes you further every day  
So be cool***********

Daryl pulled her tank top over her head and almost passed out at the sight of her, she unhooked her bra and made a show of throwing it onto the ice chest. She had zero problems with him seeing her this way and leaned back with her hands on the bar; he took a minute to enjoy the view.

He was turned on beyond belief Daryl growled and pulled his own shirt off, then he was right back against her, pulling her legs to the edge of the bar. His hands slid over her bare legs as he shook his head, not believing this was really happening. Izzy had never been on his radar like this.

****Say it ain't so  
Your drug is a heartbreaker  
Say it ain't so  
My love is a life taker.****

Daryl was on his knees then, pulling her shorts down over her legs. He never wanted to be close to anyone, but he couldn’t get enough of her. Izzy of all people was suddenly pushing all of the right buttons and driving him out of his mind. He couldn't wait to get at her, he was possessed.

Her nails raked down his back as her hands traveled over his hard body. His mouth was hot and wet against her skin, Isabelle was dizzy with feeling and wild animal desire, there was no going back and they both let out a moan of total bliss. 

Daryl dispatched with her shorts and underwear and spread her legs, admiring his prize, then looked up at her, swiping his hair out of his face.

“Do it,” She instructed and that was all the encouragement he needed. He licked her nice and slow with the flat of his tongue. “Oh Jesus Christ almighty.” She groaned and he smiled against her thigh.

Then his tongue was sliding along the seam of her lips then inside her, as he opened his mouth wide. 

“Fuck!” She cried out, she hadn’t anticipated that and as she felt his fingers come into the mix she dug her hands into his hair. Daryl reached up and laid his arm over her pelvis to keep her where he wanted her, but he wasn’t stopping until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Daryl fucked her pussy with his tongue, thoroughly licked and sucked in all the right ways and Izzy reached around the bar for something to grip, anything, holy fucking shit what he was doing to her! Her hands settled on the shirt he wore and discarded and she bunched it up in her fists.

He slid his fingers in and out of her, so gently, and ran his tongue over her sensitive flesh and when she came he spread her legs wider and licked her with the tip of his tongue then settled where she needed it, wanted it. She came again, so hard, and she was out of breath, panting and saying his name over and over again. 

***********Dear daddy  
I write you in spite of years of silence  
You've cleaned up, found Jesus, things are good or so I hear  
This bottle of Steven's awakens ancient feelings  
Like father, stepfather, the son is drowning in the flood  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.*******************

Then he was on his feet and loosening his belt and dropping his pants like they were on fire. A deep sigh was all she could manage as she felt his hips rolling against hers, his cock was hard and inviting, he teased her with it, pushing it against her until she couldn’t take it anymore. Daryl plunged his hands into her hair and breathed in her scent. He could feel her boots against his ass and it made his cock ache to be inside her.

“Come on baby, cum for me…” He moaned in her ear and she was almost there again, her hands gripped his ass and pulled him closer and inside her. Daryl angled himself just right and hit right where she needed it.

“Oh Daryl,” She cried out and she came immediately, “Oh Daryl, oh fuck!”.

“That’s it baby say my name, it sounds so good on your lips.” He growled as he slammed into her as he felt her body contracting around him pulling him closer and closer to sweet oblivion, “Oh Goddamn it!”

“Give it to me!” 

“Like that baby,” He gripped her legs and met her thrust for thrust.

“Harder,” She pulled him closer and they almost fell over as he unloaded inside of her and everything went white behind his eyes.

*********Say it ain't so  
Your drug is a heart breaker  
Say it ain't so  
My love is a life taker.**********

//////////////////////////////////////////

"You wouldn't believe what I can do in a bed." He said as they walked out into the parking lot together. Neither of them quit that summer, they still didn’t get along so well most of the time but their fling lasted till September when she left to go to Law school in New York.

The End

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	2. Seize the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think there's going to be one more chapter of this.

****************I woke the same  
As any other day except a voice was in my head  
It said, "Seize the day  
Pull the trigger, drop the blade and watch the rolling heads"  
The day I tried to live  
I stole a thousand beggar's change  
And gave it to the rich, yeah  
The day I tried to win  
I dangled from the power lines  
And let the martyrs stretch, yeah************

Daryl rolled over at the pounding in his door and pulled the pillow over his head, he had been trying to sleep as long as possible on his day off. Whoever it was could fuck all the way off, and then fuck off some more. The banging didn’t stop and he was sure it was Merle, who he knew wouldn’t go away until he answered so he climbed out of bed in just his boxer shorts and pulled the door open in a huff.

He was trying to catch up on his sleep, was that too much to ask? Shane had already called and asked if he wanted to go to Atlanta looking for girls that night and he had begged off. The truth was he was tired as fuck, he worked crazy hours all summer so he didn’t have to work during school. It didn’t leave much time for a social life but he didn’t really care.

“What the fuck Merle?” He bellowed, but it wasn’t Merle it was Izzy and he wanted to just die, he hadn’t even bothered to pull a pair of pants on. Immediately he felt his face flushing and heat around his ears, he knew they were bright red already. He stood there in his boxers with half a hard on and bed head and wanted to crawl under a rock.

“Don’t be so scandalized, I’ve seen it already…” She laughed and rolled her eyes down to look at him as she stepped into his apartment, “Looks like you’re glad to see me.”

“I just woke up,” He mumbled, and she ogled him just a little.

“Morning wood, that’s the best kind.”

“What do you want Izzy?” He shut the door and reached for a t shirt that was hanging from his dining room chair

“Don’t bother putting that on, I’m here to take you up on your offer.”

“What offer?” He snapped, his mood was foul and her waking him out of a deep sleep made it worse.

“To give you a shot in a bed, we’re both off tonight…”

He was dumbstruck for a minute, and started to speak, then stopped, then started again, “Wait, wait a second, you came here…”

“For some dick,” She loved keeping him off balance and laughed as he dropped the t shirt absentmindedly then picked it up and put it on, “You won't be needing that..”

He needed exactly ten seconds to consider her proposal, as he ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his way, "So you're here to use me for sex?" And she nodded.

“Fine, I can live with that,” He answered as he swooped her into his arms and carried her down the hall to his room.

They stopped at the bed and he let her down, Izzy slid against his body on the way down in a delicious way that made his dick throb. She was so fucking hot, better than he ever imagined.

They sat down on the bed and she scooted back and so did he. Daryl brought himself down on top of her and halfway on the bed, then brought his hand over her face and ran it through her hair.

“Just don’t make this weird.” She asked.

“Fuck no.” He answered, “Don’t you make this weird, don’t go falling in love…”

She laughed and reached up to kiss him. “Pfffftttt, I still don’t even like you.”

“Yet here you are, ready to hop on my dick.”

“You want me to leave?”

“Nope, you don’t get it, girls our age, ain't got nothing up here.” He pointed to his head, “You’re different.”

“You don’t have to sweet talk me, I’m here to get laid.”

“Just listen to me, this is going to sound really blunt but, if I’m just looking to get off, then they’re fine. But sometimes I’m looking for an experience, you were an experience.”

Izzy brought her head up on her hand and moved so they were side by side. Sliding her leg over his she pulled herself close, his dick hard as a rock between her legs. She wanted it and had no problem making that known.

“I never heard it put quite that way before.” Izzy replied, pushing herself against him.

Daryl couldn’t get enough of her, this was the difference between a woman and a girl. She gave herself over to what her body wanted without restraint, he never had anyone grind against him like that before.

Girls were too busy worrying if you were going to call them, no. Or if you thought they were a whore, sometimes.

The difference was she had no trouble letting him know what she wanted, and it made his head spin. She didn’t care what he thought of her, she was here to get what she wanted and that was about the sexiest thing he could think of. 

There was no mistake what she wanted either as Izzy reached her hands under his t-shirt, touched his flat stomach with her fingertips and Daryl hissed in a breath as he felt her hands on him. 

Izzy sat up on her knees and her ass on her back legs but she still held his shirt in her hands. He watched her closely as she brought her lips to his stomach and pulled his shirt up over his head.

“What kind of experience are you looking for here? Feel adventurous.” She said sliding his shirt around his wrists with a gleam in her eye. As her lips went over his stomach and up to his chest and finally to his neck; she sucked on his neck until his hips bucked and he was moaning.

“It’s eleven o'clock in the morning and you wanna tie me up?” He gasped out as his hips moved around with a mind of their own and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“You worried?” She challenged as he shook his head.

“I’m easy.”

“I know…”

She laughed and held his hands over his head still twisted in his t-shirt as she brought her lips down on his.

“I think you’ll like this…”

His breath was coming out as pants now and he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Was she really tying his hands with his own shirt? He felt like he was going to cum just from that alone. 

Daryl started to recite the words to the 1992 ford f250 repair manual in his head to keep his dick from ruining this for him. But god damn it wasn’t easy, he had never been so turned on in his life.

“You’re a little crazy aren't you?”

“Little bit,” She laughed. Merle always said crazy girls were the best in bed. Last time with her had left his head spinning, he knew this was going to be more of the same.

Izzy was on a mission and he watched her with hungry eyes as she licked over his neck and chest towards his belly.

“Do I need a safe word?” He asked laughing as he watched her take his belt off his floor and bring it through his shirt and secure it to the headboard. While she straddled her legs over his hips, she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head.

“Your safe word is whiskey,” She said laughing as his eyes stared at her, and she knew he was wondering what she was going to do next. The element of surprise and not having control was surprisingly hot for him.

She pulled her hair out of the sloppy bun it was in and he watched as her hair cascaded down her shoulders. He had seen her hair down before but this time it almost sparkled in the sunlight coming from the window.

She had gorgeous thick auburn hair and he had dreamed of running his hands through it for weeks now if he was honest since their tryst in the bar. Now his hands were tied up, just his luck.

Izzy leaned down and kissed him softly but pulled her lips away before he could kiss her back, then she shook her hair so it flowed over his face. He was already breathing heavily and she hadn’t even started yet.

“You ok?” She asked, grinding herself down against him and he moaned out loud.

********Singing one more time around (might do it)  
One more time around (might make it)  
One more time around (might do it)  
One more time around (might make it)  
The day I tried to live, yeah**********

“M’fine.” He choked out, but she noticed him moving his hands around trying to get to her.

“You sure.” She grinned down and kissed him again. This time allowing him to kiss her back, not for long though, she had other ideas; then she moved down to kiss his neck.

He could feel her hair as she dragged it over his body as her lips went lower. Daryl knew he wasn’t going to be able to take very much when he felt her tongue on his stomach. There was such a thing as something feeling too good and there was something so sexy yet frustrating because he couldn’t touch her.

He felt her hands on his boxers and first, she rubbed them against his cock, then reached inside and grasped him.

“Goddam.” He hissed moving his legs and hip because it was all he could move.

“Whiskey.” She looked up at him with a wicked grin on her face.

“No.” He said refusing to give in so soon, but goddam her hands reaching into his boxers right now had him dying to touch her.

Izzy stopped then stood up and took her pants off slowly leaving her underwear on, teasing him now there were just two strips of cloth between them. She settled herself right on his dick and he was ready to die a happy man. It was the sweetest torture he had ever felt in his life.

Daryl groaned as she took her bra off and eyed him with mischief then draped it over his face, pulling it down and across his body.

“Oh god please let me touch you.” He groaned looking at her and she leaned down bringing her lips up to his neck. He was moving his hands in the restraints and bucking his hips so much that she had to hold her thighs against the outside of his legs to hang on.

“Safeword.” She whispered in his ear.

“Fuckkkkk.” Daryl groaned as she brought her neck close to his lips and let him kiss down her neck and over the top of her breast. He could feel her underwear, damp against his dick and it made him ache and throb like he had never before.

His dick was so hard he was sure it could cut glass right now, but he didn’t want to stop. This was the craziest most erotic thing he had ever done. He told her he wanted experiences and she certainly delivered.

She pulled back just as he got close to her nipple and he sighed in frustration. Then Izzy leaned down and kissed him but he was cursing in between kisses.

“Say when?” She winked up at him and reached into his boxers, taking his dick in her hand once more. She blew him a kiss and leaned down and licked him from base to tip.

“Holy shit Izzy.” He gasped out, “Oh fuck!”

Her tongue was so warm and he was totally done when she took him in her mouth. This wasn’t a run of the mill blow job, he’d had plenty of those, this one was going to give him a heart attack. She stopped and grinned up at him running her tongue over the head of his cock then back down. 

Izzy watched his breathing and knew he was going to cave any minute. She continued, looking up at him.

“You are fucking evil,” Daryl panted out, trying to hang onto his sanity, but it was no use.

She slid his dick all the way into her mouth and applied the lightest of suction and his breathing sped up more. Now he was full on pulling on the restraints trying to get free.

Daryl groaned deep in his chest. “Whiskey, whiskey, whiskey.” He cried out “Jesus Christ untie me.”

Izzy giggled and stopped what she was doing as promised, grinned and reached up to release his hands, letting her breasts fall over his face. Daryl was more than impatient as she undid the belt and he practically ripped the t-shirt.

“Fuck you’re crazy, fuck!!”

He rolled over so she was under him and immediately started kissing down her neck as his hand came up over her breast. He couldn’t get enough of her; he was like a starving man. His hands and lips were all over her in a frenzy as he settled himself between her legs.

Daryl never wanted someone the way he wanted her. He was desperate to touch her right now, desperate to plunder her flesh.

He ran his palm over her nipple until it was hard and he kissed down towards her other one in a fever. He couldn’t wait to touch every part of her and ignite a fire in her like the one she had ignited in him.

“So you liked that?” She asked with a soft laugh.

“Liked it? I don’t even know what to say, it was like an out of body experience.” He answered bringing his lips down on her nipple while still palming the other.

Izzy arched her back and let out a sigh. She was totally giving herself over to the feeling. He had never known anyone like her. Most girls were silent and unable to let go completely, that had been his experience until her.

“You like that sweetheart, huh?” He whispered to her and she nodded letting her body respond totally to his touch. “Good, my turn now.”

He trailed his hand down over her stomach to the waistband of her underwear and pulled on it. She expected him to reach inside but he didn’t. He slipped his fingers down and rubbed her through her underwear.

“Oh, fuck Daryl.” She moaned.

“You want more? Tell me.”

“Yes.” She replied. “More.”

He brought his lips to her ear and his hand into her underwear against her slippery flesh, “That’s so nice…” He purred, “I’m gonna fuck you so nice baby.”

“You don’t have to be nice…” She moaned.

“God damn Izzy.” He slid his fingers against her. “You're so wet. I fuckin love it.”

He had her riled up already, within minutes. Daryl was a shit talker, just like her and the ache between her legs was growing steadily with every touch of his fingers and his words set her on fire.

“I need to…” She started and he stopped moving his hand. Izzy let out an exasperated sigh, but she knew she deserved it, she had asked for it by tying him up and teasing him, “Oh god, I need…”

“What do you need?” He moved his hand slightly, but not quite enough. She sighed in frustration, she was almost there and he kept stopping and slowing down.

“Please…”

“You want to cum?” Dipping one and then two fingers inside of her and she groaned low in her chest.

“Yes.” She answered breathlessly now, dizzy from the way he was making her feel.

He brought his lips down on hers and continued running his fingers against her until she was screaming his name. Nothing ever sounded so good to him ever before, the sounds that she made went right to his dick and stayed there adding to the sweet ache that was building and building.

It was all different sensations one after the other in waves and the feel of her nails scratching his back was almost too much. Then she was on top of him and reaching for his boxers.

“Ready.” She breathed out, pulling his boxers down.

“Ready.” He said looking up at her with his hands on her hips. He lifted her up and slid her down on his dick.

“Ohmygod,” Izzy cried out leaning down to kiss him and he was still recovering from the bliss he felt being inside her. She felt warm and tight and he knew that even if this was the last time they ever did this it was going to be the best fuck of his life.

Izzy started moving her hips faster and she could feel him bucking his hips into her.

“That’s it sweetheart, fuck me, fuck me.” He groaned, squeezing her hips slightly and moving her in rhythm with his own, “Fuck me good.”

She took ahold of his hands on her hips and looked down at him. Their eyes met and held for a second and then she brought his hands back over his head, holding them down with hers and kissing him. He lost it completely at that moment as she held his hands down and came screaming every profane word in his vocabulary.

“Fuck, holy fucking, goddamn motherfucker, oh my God Izzy.” He gasped and pulled her down on top of him.

There was no other sound but the sound of their breathing. 

“Maybe if you’re good, next time I’ll let you tie me up.”

“Maybe?” He repeated, “No, I’m going to do it.”

“Order a pizza, I’m hungry, green peppers and pepperoni.” She stood up and pulled her shirt back on.

Merle didn’t believe a word of his story when he told him the next night at work that Izzy had come over to fuck him and eat pizza that day.

"Pictures or it didn't happen brother," Merle cackled. 

Just as he said that she walked in with her backpack slung over her shoulders, both men turned as she made her way to the bar. 

"There she is Dizzy Izzy," Merle laughed. 

"Zip it Merle, it wasn't funny in second grade and it isn't funny now," She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. 

Then for a split second her eyes met his and Daryl and Merle both saw her put her wrists together then she winked at Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. 3

Dirty Little Secret was on the jukebox and the place was crowded as hell. It was a Saturday night in August and Izzy was getting ready to leave to go back to school that next week and Daryl was trying to get one last night with her. All summer long, for the last three months they were having a thing, but it was going to end soon. They both knew it wasn't going to last. At least now they were on speaking terms, mostly. 

They still irritated each other from time to time but they worked it out in the sack usually. They weren't friends, but they were into each other sexually, so much that neither had been with anyone else the entire summer 

*******I'll keep you my dirty little secret don't tell anyone****

The cocktail napkin he slipped to her had small bold writing on it but she didn't get a chance to read it right away. It stayed in her pocket until nearly closing time. When she finally read it and looked up, there he was.

+++++++++Tonight I promise you a night to remember when you're back at school. I will plunder your flesh, just a little, enough for you to feel me. I'll touch every inch of you, devour you with my hot, wet mouth until you scream. I won't stop, not until you are gasping for breath, spent.+++++

Now he was staring at her in the mirror behind the bar and he was so hard to resist. One last time. It was on. 

//////////////

******Make up your mind  
Decide to walk with me  
Around the lake tonight  
Around the lake tonight  
By my side  
By my side  
I'm not gonna lie  
I'll not be a gentleman  
Behind the boathouse  
I'll show you my dark secret  
I'm not gonna lie  
I want you for mine  
My blushing bride*****

Possum Kingdom by Live 

/////////////////////

Daryl walked behind her and placed the blindfold over her eyes, he had taken his shirt off in front of her first, it wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless, but he excited her so much now. She gazed at his hard form before he put the blindfold over her eyes.

“Like what you see Izzy?”

“Yes,” She answered.

“Me too.” He leaned down and kissed her, securing the scarf over her eyes.

She had stripped down to her t-shirt and panties at his request and now they were in her bedroom. He’d been in there before, a few times this summer when they had time to sneak away for a few hours.

Izzy had lit candles and the moonlight shone through the window making the mood more than romantic. Tonight was the last night they’d see each other, she was leaving for New York to finish grad school, it had been fun while it lasted.

He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed her palms. He kissed her wrists and ran his hands over her forearms leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

“Remember what I said, ” He brought his lips to her ear and she could feel his breath on her neck. He was giving her chills already and they hadn't done anything yet.

“I'm fine.”

“Tell me…"

“I know, use the safe word,” She answered.

“And what is it?” He murmured into her ear bringing his hands up over her thighs and skimming the elastic of her lacy panties.

“Guacamole,” She grinned.

“That's right, you say it the minute you don't like this ok? Promise me.”

“I promise,” She answered with a shaky breath. Not being able to see him was such a turn on. He was different too, playing a role true, but so confident and in control.

“Just the blindfold,” He said, bringing his lips to hers in a slow dirty kiss, “Unless you want to take it further?”

She nodded her head and brought her lips closer to his, begging for another kiss. Daryl wasn't having that at the moment, he brought his hands up to her shoulders and then down over her t-shirt. Izzy sucked in a breath as his thumbs found her nipples in record speed and teased them through her shirt.

“Like that?”

She nodded.

“Say it,” He growled, as slid his open palms over her breasts, “If I ask you a question, answer it.”

“I like that.” She moaned as he continued, raising up on his knees before her now and lifting her shirt over her head. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth like he owned it.

“Want more?”

“Yes,” She answered immediately this time. Then his lips were on her collarbone, kissing and sucking their way down her neck, “More, please.”

Her breath was hitching in her chest as his lips continued south and his hands skimmed over her belly.

“Are you tapping out on me already?” He smiled against her skin and she shivered.

“I'm not tapping out, just so...excited.”

“Good,” He sucked on her neck so slowly that she could feel the heat rising inside of her.

“Can I touch you?”

“You ain't tied up…yet,” He answered and she slid her hands over his forearms. His body was hard and his shoulders went on for miles. Daryl was easy on the eyes, that was for sure. 

His lips were on her breast then and when he swirled his tongue around her nipple she almost levitated off the bed.

“Oh Jesus,” She moaned, “Oh, fuck.”

“Too much?”

She shook her head, “More, please.”

Daryl ran his hands over her back and held her up against him, and her hands went into his hair. His lips never left her nipple and his fingers went to the other one, plucking both of them to hardness; her hands dug into his hair in ecstasy and she moaned out loud.

“Oh God Daryl,” She pulled him closer by his hair, “Oh God, oh sorry.”

“It's alright, I like it,” He groaned as he made his way from one breast to the next with his mouth, leaving a wet trail that he then blew hot air on. 

There were goosebumps all over her body and her skin tingled, both where he touched her and everywhere else. Being deprived of sight and not knowing what he would do next was amping things up for her faster and faster.

Izzy arched her back like a cat and held his face against her chest as she started to tremble. She could feel his hands traveling over the elastic of her panties, then his thumbs at the center. She knew she was wet, she could feel it and she could feel his lips against her breast, he had smiled again.

“That's a good girl,” He whispered into her ear, “So wet for me.”

He spread her legs wide and gazed down at her damp panties, ran his finger over them right up the center, stopping right over her clit. He looked up at her and she was breathing heavily now, beautiful and blindfolded. Slowly he ran his finger over the bundle of nerves that was his main focus now and she fell back on her elbows.

“God damn, your so...”

“What?” He asked.

“So good...” She breathed out, it was all so erotic, not being able to see and feeling his touch, “Mmmmmmm.” She purred.

*****My lover, be my lover, yeah  
Don't be afraid  
I didn't mean to scare you  
So help me, Jesus  
I can promise you  
You'll stay as beautiful  
With dark hair  
And soft skin, forever  
Forever  
Make up your mind  
Make up your mind  
And I'll promise you  
I will treat you well  
My sweet angel…********

“You're beautiful Izzy, so beautiful.” He whispered as he brought one leg up onto the bed and then the other, so her feet were flat on the bed, “Open those gorgeous legs for me.”

She obeyed and soon felt the scruff of his beard on her inner thigh, then his hands as he slowly made his way up and her legs shook in anticipation. He brought his lips to her inner thigh and lay wet open-mouthed kisses along both her thighs.

“God, you're such a tease,”

He looked up even though he knew she couldn't see him, “You have no idea.”

Deciding to take it up a notch Daryl pulled her panties aside and slid his fingers against her wet lips for what seemed like only seconds to her, and then pulled them out. She groaned out loud and fell back all the way on the bed as he ran his fingers over the cloth of her underwear again from the back to the front.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck Daryl,” She breathed out, “I need to...”

“What do you need sweetheart?” He purred, still working her over with his fingers against her panties, and she was approaching a frenzy, “Tell me.”

“I need to cum,” She moaned, “Oh, please.”

“Not yet,” He slid her panties off and tossed them over his shoulder, “And I bet you taste so sweet.”

Izzy felt his hands coming down her legs slower than molasses until finally, finally, he licked her with the flat of his tongue. She gripped the sheets on either side of her and cried out in sweet agony. He was the devil with that tongue and she would follow him right to hell for more.

He left sweet open mouth kisses all around her pussy until she was trembling. The sounds she was making drove him out of his mind as he opened his mouth and shoved his tongue inside her.

"Oh fuck!" She thrashed on the bed, "Oh god Daryl…"

“You wanna cum?” He asked and slid his tongue inside of her again, then replaced it with his finger as he ravenously licked all around her pussy, then teased her clit just for a second.

Izzy was having an out of body experience by this time and babbled words out one after the other as he took her higher and higher.

“Please, please Daryl don't do this to me, I need to...” She spoke in a voice that she didn't think was her own, what had he done to her?

“Soon sweetheart,” He whispered, “Soon.” He brought a hand up to her belly and pressed down, turned his finger inside of her and made the “come here” sign.

“Oh my God, oh my god,” She cried, then felt his tongue back on her clit and his finger still working her G-spot until a flash of white burst behind her eyes and she exploded into a million little pieces, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my God Daryl.”

He didn't stop until she was well and truly spent and he expected she would need a minute, but she was pulling him against her right away.

“Give it to me,” She pulled him by the shoulders, “I need it now, hold my hands down.”

He unbuckled his pants and shucked them off in record time. Who was he to deny a woman begging for his dick? As he crawled on top of her he asked again, “You sure?”

“Yes, Goddammit, “ She pulled him against her and grunted, then held his hips until he was inside her, “Hold my hands down.”

“You got it, baby,” He brought his hands to her wrists and pushed them flat on the bed as he moved his hips against hers, meeting her thrust for thrust and she was moaning again.

Izzy wrapped her legs around his waist and it was all he could do not to lose it right then. He stared down at her, wanting eye contact now and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes, then went right back to holding her arms down.

“I want you to cum again Izzy,” He demanded, “I wanna feel you.”

“I can't, I can't,” She sobbed.

“Yes you can, baby, yes you can.” He moaned and reached between their bodies, stroking the fire until he got what he wanted, then when he could feel her body squeezing him, he pushed her hands back down on the bed and rode out the explosive orgasm that was rippling through her body and let go himself.

He was still laying on top of her a few moments later and he looked down at her, “You know what this means, right?”

“What?" 

"You have to come back for Thanksgiving."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
